HATE
|-|Frisk= |-|Chara= |-|Bete Noire= |-|Wizard of Bravery= HATE is an evil soul power enhancer referred to by Betty as an Evil Dark Substance. It is also the true main antagonist of Season 1 and Season 2. Not much is known about it, but it proves to be even more dangerous than FEAR and DETERMINATION. It is known that this evil soul power enhancer has infected Frisk, Chara, Bete Noire and Jessica Grey. Known Abilities of HATE |-|HATE Abilities= * Control Power : Can control the body and emotions, may influence decisions and can take control of the whole body etc. * Power Enhancer : It can increase the host's original power by 10 times. It can provide extreme power. * Regeneration : If the host is damaged and HP starts to decrease, HATE can immediately refill it to Max. Also, if the arm, leg, body, head, etc. of the body is damaged or destroyed, HATE can immediately restore it, as if it never took damage to begin with. * Teleportation : HATE can give the Host the power to teleport. For example, during Betty's fight with Undyne the Undying in the episode, "Love" HATE gave Betty this power, and Betty teleported to Undyne the Undying and attacked her. * HATE Weapons : The host can use HATE in any way they want as a shield, weapons, auxiliary forces, capture power, or they can use HATE to attack their opponent etc. For example, in the *Determination episode, Chara used HATE to capture Frisk. * Corruption of the Host : If the host uses more HATE or continues to stay in HATE mode, it becomes more difficult to remove or control the HATE. This causes HATE to corrupt the host more. What Camila Cuevas said about HATE * It is a HUMAN trait. * A human can't be born with a black soul. * HATE can be generated but it can't be destroyed. In extreme cases, it can be changed/transformed. * When Frisk caused an unexpected RESET in "Megalomaniac", the hate generated looked for another host. Since Frisk wasn't there, the only other HUMAN available in the world was Chara. * Chara was never evil, but since Megalomaniac their eyes slowly started to get surrounded by a black aura, representing how they slowly get blinded by HATE. * HATE can grow within a human soul, until it takes over the entire body. This numbs the host's emotions and influences their decisions. * HATE increases the soul power greatly, even up to 10 times their original power. * The more HATE the human uses as an enhancer for their abilities, the hardest it becomes to take back control of their body. * Only love can extract HATE from a soul. * Monster souls are made of love, kindness and compassion. No one knows what would happen if HATE corrupts a monster Camila Post Trivia of HATE * In the current situation, HATE seems to have begun to take full control of Bete Noire's body. * HATE first appeared in Frisk. * HATE is more powerful than FEAR and DETERMINATION. * For unknown reasons, Chara's "FILE 0" Ability only works when HATE is powering Chara's DETERMINATION. * Since Jessica Grey was not have a trait and HATE is her host, HATE did not give her any power or abilities, but when HATE was extracted from Jessica, Jessica gained a INTEGRITY trait in the episode "Do or Die". * Camila said there was a way to destroy HATE. Camila Post Navigation HATE Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Asexual